


Forgetful

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “I want you to be happy,” the Doctor continued. “Maybe you’ve forgotten that there are people all around you who love you while you’ve been looking for someone to fall in love with you.”





	Forgetful

”Yo! Miss TARDIS?”  
You waited until the TARDIS softly beeped, showing you she was listening. You threw your pillow across the room, sighing loudly.  
“Do you know how many people the Doctor said: ‘I love you’ to?”  
The TARDIS interface appeared in your darkened bedroom in the form of a young woman with a cute skirt and a round face. You had no idea who she was, but guessed she was one of the Doctor’s former companions. Probably someone he cared a lot about. She looked cute.  
“Around a hundred people, Miss Y/N,” she responded.  
“Wow, that’s a lot,” you said.  
“Do not forget, Miss Y/N, that the Doctor is older than two thousand years. He has met many people. He also didn’t mean a lot of the ‘I love you’s’.”  
“Explain?” you asked.  
“Example: the Ninth face of the Doctor once met a Queen who fell in love with him. To trick her into giving him a code to save a entire planet of being murdered he told her he loved her.”  
“Mmh,” you said. “Okay, good of him.”  
“Why do you ask, Miss Y/N?”  
“Ah, you were there when the Doctor told me he loved me,” you said. “In a platonic way, of course. Just wanted to know if he meant it, if he was just saying it to comfort me because I was crying my eyes out.”

You pushed open the doors of the TARDIS, tears streaming down your face.  
Another day of humiliation. In class things had gone all wrong. You had mixed up all sort of stuff and to make things even worse one of your teachers had noticed the scribbling on your arm. It were loads of reminders about stuff you had to get sorted but she thought you were trying to cheat and send you out without letting you explain.  
Then at home your mother had screamed at you for forgetting some chores and when she had heard of what happened at school she got so angry you had just ran to your room, slamming with the door.  
You hadn’t done anything wrong! Nobody ever believed you when you said you had forgotten something. It wasn’t like you were doing it on purpose, it was just the way your mind worked. And when you did things to make sure you remembered people would get mad about that!  
Luckily you had seen the TARDIS across the street and you had sneaked out. Adventures with the Doctor always helped you distract yourself from your life.  
The Doctor was sitting in a chair next to one of his bookcases, reading a complicated book. He looked up, frowning when he saw the tears.  
“What happened?”  
“Life,” you sighed, wiping them away and sniffling a bit. “I’m alright, I’m alright. Where are we going today?”  
“We’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s bothering, Y/N. You know me, we’ll probably get in trouble and I can’t have you distracted,” the Doctor said, putting his book away.  
“Oh, distracted? I’m never distracted, just bloody forgetful,” you murmured.  
“What?”  
“Don’t you have some cool machine that you can plug in your brain so you can remember everything? Because I want it. I can’t remember anything. Simple conversations, dates, stuff...” you complained.  
The Doctor walked over to you. “No, there isn’t. And even if there was, I’m not just going to implant stuff in your brain.”  
“I’m going to die if I don’t get something like that,” you sighed, “because it’s getting worse. And today was stupid. Everybody’s stupid. My mom’s mad, my dad’s mad...”  
The Doctor smiled softly. “Everybody has days like that, Y/N.”  
“But this isn’t just one day! At least you understand. You’ve never yelled at me... I wish you were my father,” you said. You smiled at him.  
“You don’t really want that,” he said, something in him changing. It was like the air got colder.  
“Why wouldn’t I? You’re cool, you’re actually protective, you listen to me. You take your time to understand me,” you said. “Doctor, you’re like super old, right? Do you have kids?”  
The Doctor sighed, sitting down on the stairs. “I had children once.”  
“What happened to them?” you asked, crossing your arms. Something inside you told you to be careful. He was acting a bit strange. Not as enthusiastic as normal. Sad almost.  
“I suppose they’re not all dead now Gallifrey stands,” the Doctor said. “I don’t know. But I miss them. I tried to be a good father to them. I even let my granddaughter, Susan, travel with me.”  
“I bet you were wonderful,” you said, leaning against the console.  
“I hope,” was his only response.  
“I’m sorry... I just came in here to whine about my stupid problems,” you said, “and that’s just... stupid. Ugh, why am I only using stupid? That’s just... stupid.”  
You laughed.  
“No, it’s fine,” the Doctor said, looking up. “I’m happy you think you can talk to me about whatever is bothering you. I’m here. You know that I’m always here to listen to you.”  
You grinned. “Thanks.”  
And then you hugged him. It was a brief hug because you knew he didn’t like the hugging a lot. But it was nice and he actually hugged you back a little bit. You decided you wouldn’t tease him about it, although it was always fun to see him blush.  
“You know I love you, right?” the Doctor said.  
You stiffened and he immediately let you go, going through his hair with a hand. You didn’t know what to say, wondering if you had maybe dreamed his words.  
“All right, where do you want to go? I was thinking of the moon because you’ve been whining about it for ages...”

“The Doctor meant it,” the girl said. “He cares a lot about you, Miss Y/N.”  
“I love him too. Think I should tell him that, Miss TARDIS?”  
The girl smiled slightly. “Please do. My thief will never admit it, but he is lonely. Having someone who loves him back will do him good. Good luck, Miss Y/N.”  
The girl disappeared and you stepped out of bed. Right. Time to go tell the Doctor you loved him too.

“I love you.”  
The Doctor was busy fixing something from the TARDIS and looked up, holding his sonic screwdriver in one hand and a lot of wires in the other. “What?”  
“I love you, Doc,” you said again. “Just wanted to let you know. You told me you loved me this afternoon... don’t pretend you didn’t. Thank you. I love you a lot too. Platonic, off course.”  
“Off course,” the Doctor said, “there’s a little bit too much of a age difference, Y/N.”  
“It was nice hearing you loved me. Sometimes it feels like nobody loves me, so... it really meant a lot to me,” you said.  
The Doctor smiled weakly, putting the wires away. “I love you. Maybe not in the way you want a boyfriend to love you, Y/N. But I love you like a father loves his daughter, I want you safe and cherished.”  
You grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly.  
“I want you to be happy,” the Doctor continued. “Maybe you’ve forgotten that there are people all around you who love you while you’ve been looking for someone to fall in love with you.”  
Your eyes filled with tears. “Thank you.”  
“I don’t care if you’re forgetful, all right. And neither should you. Everybody has their weaknesses. As long as you’re doing the best you can, you’re all right,” the Doctor promised. “Now, are you up for one tiny adventure? A Empress from Five Planets called because she needs help. Two of her big snakes escaped and she doesn’t know what to do.”  
“Sounds amazing,” you said.


End file.
